


root and sap

by PeppyBismilk



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Walking In On Someone, You Know Orpheus Gives Good Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Zagreuswalksdashes in on an intimate moment between Eurydice and Orpheus.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	root and sap

Asphodel. Something about the place makes Zagreus peckish.

Maybe that’s not the right word. It definitely isn’t hunger. Hunger is for mortals, something they can even die from by Than’s account, so Zagreus doesn’t use the term lightly. It’s hard to grasp the concept. Gods  _ crave,  _ to be sure, be it blood, flesh, drink, or wherever they take their pleasure. But craving is too crass a word, insatiable by nature and wholly inappropriate for this particular predicament. 

Perhaps Zagreus is overthinking it. After all, gods may lack certain human bodily functions (as best as he understands humans, anyway) but they never want for time. Countless trips through the underworld afford Zagreus far too much time with his own thoughts, so it’s no wonder he clings to every bit of comfort he can find. 

Simply put, Eurydice is an excellent cook and her creations make the journey to the surface a little less arduous. It’s not just the way they sharpen his senses; it’s the rich, spicy aroma, delectable even without the acrid backdrop of charred bones and sulfur. The cozy upholstery that somehow doesn’t burn to ashes. The achingly beautiful melodies she sings, all the more dynamic now that Orpheus is there to harmonize more often than not (and perhaps a bit of smug satisfaction that Orpheus would not be there at all were it not for his intervention). 

So it’s comfort he seeks when he races through Asphodel. A moment’s respite with a friend, and a delicious treat to sustain him the rest of the way, not because he hungers but because he’s lonely, an inescapable burden for gods and mortals alike.

With great relief, Zagreus opens a door that reveals the warm glow of Eurydice’s chambers, so different from the rest of this literal hellscape though the same lava flows through it.

But something’s off. 

The fragrance of baked Ambrosia floats through the air sweet as ever, but the soft, slick pops of babbling magma are a poor substitute for divine song. Is Eurydice all right? The last time she stopped singing, things between her and Orpheus were…not good. 

“Erm, hello? Eurydice?” 

No answer. 

Is she out? Well, Zagreus supposes everyone has to run errands sometimes. He sighs. It’s always lovely to see her, but he’s managed this trek without her cooking and company before and he can do it again. Although, the Ambrosia Delight does smell fresh… Maybe she left some out for him. It can’t hurt to check. With a shrug, he charges in.

_ “Mmm…”  _ By the time he hears her, it’s too late. “Just like that! Oh,  _ Orphy…” _

Oh no. If only Zagreus could turn back in the middle of the wall, but once he starts, he can’t really stop. He probably could have closed his eyes a little faster, though.

Eurydice is home all right, draped across the bed in a pose the goddess Aphrodite herself would envy, Orpheus’s wild black spikes between her spread legs. He kneels on the floor before her, worshipful, only this particular prayer is performed with one elegant hand on her bare breast, fingers splayed, the other lower, fingers thrusting deep into... _ ah.  _ So those smacking sounds weren’t lava after all. 

“Your Majesty?” Those words strike a dissonant chord, and Eurydice blinks out of her sultry haze. To his credit, Orpheus is too devoted to his task to look up.

“Um, hi.” Zagreus tries to avert his gaze, but it’s impossible to look away from the  _ actual branches _ of Eurydice’s pubic hair peeking out just beyond her devoted lover’s head. That’s one question he didn’t know he needed answered, although—ugh, curse his flowing blood—now his cheeks are getting hot. “I’m so sorry, I was just leaving.”

Eurydice makes no move to cover herself, and when she closes her eyes, it’s clearly in rapture. “I lost my _ —oh, right there— _ my shame a long time ago, but I’d appreciate a little more hustle.” 

She’s never sounded quite so irritated with him before, though it’s more akin to swatting a pesky fly than being disrupted in the throes of passion. There’s a strange, mournful hum, and out of the corner of his eye, Zagreus catches Eurydice working her hands into Opherus’s unruly mane, pushing his head back down. 

“Not you, love,” she tells her husband, her voice lower, sweeter. “Don’t you dare stop doing what you’re _ —ahh… _ ”

“Right, then.” Zagreus cringes, but his eyes drift toward the plate of treats across the room. “I’ll be on my way.” 

Zipping over to the table, he grabs a biscuit before dashing back toward the exit, just as Eurydice lets out a powerful moan. Her thighs clamp tight around Orpheus’s head—oh, why did Zagreus sneak another peek? He almost trips over the poor neglected lyre leaning against the wall. 

“Seriously?” Her breaths come heavier now, and the bed’s starting to shake. Blood and darkness, they’re not even slowing down! Zagreus runs faster too, but Eurydice’s cries follow him. “You’re really just going to take— _ oh, gods, Orpheus, yes!” _

Boats move far too slowly, Zagreus thinks as he eats his hard-earned snack, but at least Eurydice’s moans have a musical quality to them. Still, he’s almost looking forward to seeing Lernie just so he can clear his head. Familiar anticipation prickles at the back of his neck, then a horrific thought slams his stomach to the raft under his feet: what if Orpheus turns this into a song? He can hear it now. 

_ As Zagreus watched us _  
_ Her sweet sap I did reap _  
_ Did you hear me, Lord Hades? _  
_ Your son is a creep... _

Or something like that. Zagreus never was much of a lyricist. 

Oh well. At this point, his father’s opinion of him can’t get much worse, and there’s no way he pays attention to the songs Orpheus sings. Probably.

But just in case, Zagreus spends the rest of the ride concocting a tale of servitors he doesn’t have, roaming at night and feasting on raw animal flesh in his name. Mortals do things like that, don’t they? Either way, Orpheus would surely rather sing about something exciting like that. 

Probably. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate lyrics: _magma in Asphodel/that’s some wet-ass pussy_
> 
> I wrote this because every time I run into Eurydice and Orpheus together, I wonder if Zag ever caught them getting it on. Maybe someday I will just write them fucking because I just know Orpheus gives damn good head. 
> 
> Sorry this is painfully unbetaed, but thanks for reading!


End file.
